Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer
by HopelessDeath-73
Summary: Someone's going around killing military personal, for some unknown reason. Roy Mustang and his group are on the mission. While this is going on, Roy himself is trying to figure out why he feels wierd when he finds out his first lieutenant is dating.
1. Chapter 1

**THE UNNAMED CHAPTER CHAPTER 1**

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, no matter how many cream puffs I offer.

Although, I do own Richard Hawkeye.

Chris was Riza Hawkeye's best friend for some time now, and they'd always do the same things that her brother, Richard, used to do. She couldn't wait until Chris met her brother, he knew that they'd get along. Riza always talked about her brother and his stories in the military, about her dad and his alchemy research, and the stories she always heard from all of her family about her mom. She just got done telling Chris about the time when her dad re-built a house that was burned down all by himself, and with only one transmutation circle.

The whole time she telling this story, they were trying to find some smooth rocks for their slingshots. During her detailed explenation about what hapened, Chris was mouthing the words to her entire story. He's heard it many, many times before, just like every other story she told, but he never said anything before. He finally got tired, this was one of the stories she always told because it was one of the only ones that she witnessed. "Alright already!" He couldn't take it anymore. She stopped and looked at him confused, it's not like she hadn't heard him screem at her before, but usually it was from behind, on a bike, in a race, about how she apparently 'cheeted' and left too soon. "I've heard this story a million times and you always explain things in great detail, it's annoying."

"Hey! My dad said that it's good that I explain in so much detail, besides, I was acctually there that time so I saw the whole thing. That's how I get my information," Riza said as if he didn't know that already. At her final though she went back to finding rocks that would easily be shot.

Chris just rolled his eyes as she spoke, "I know you were there, you tell me everytime, 'My dad and I went to get some fruit when the neighbor, Mr. Jones, came up telling us about the problem,' I know already!" He explained while quoting her in the way she talked. "And you know how I know all of this Riza!" he continued and she just looked up and stared at him for a probable reason. "I WAS THERE! I was with you when you're dad came out to see if you wanted to go to the market with him and asked if I wanted to come along."

Shocked that he acctually made a good point in his side of the story, she remembered what really hapened. As she saw the look of satisfation on his face because he beat her in a battle, finally...or so he thought, she could always think on her feet. "Well, I don't see you telling any stories, let alone stories that would actually make anyone interested and not make them almost fall asleep, if it wasn't for their already in the process of doing something and they'd just fall over." It was then that she remembered that sometimes, even though she could think on her feet, she had to remember when she shouldn't say what's on her mind. After relising what she said she looked over at Chris, only to see a sad and depressed look on his face that was obvious he was trying to cover it up. "Chris I'm so sorry, I should have thought before I sa..."

"No," he interupted her appology. He didn't want her to feel bad over something that didn't matter. "It's fine, it doesn't matter. I don't have any stories because I never knew my family. It doesn't bother me that much. I can't miss people that I never really knew." This made scence to Riza but she could still sence a hint of sadness while he spoke. "Besides," he said while getting up and smirking at her. "I know how you don't think before you speek."

Riza knew she had to do something about his attitude. '_Silly me for thinking I should feel bad for what I said when I would just end up shooting myself in the foot_,' she thought knowing she could hold back her slight anger, but what fun would that be? And he knew what was coming. Then in a final atempt at making sure that he knew was mad, she angerly said, "You better run."

And with that they went running and chasing each other. As he always claimed that she always cheeted, he did this time. He jumped on his bike that was behind Riza's house and started peddling as fast as he could.

"O-yeah, and you say I always cheet!" She yelled loud enough to make sure that he could hear, but she also accidentally made her father ear it too. He leaned out the window on the second floor to see what was going on that interupted his reading. As she yelled at her friend, Riza remembered she still had one thing on her side, flawless aim. She pulled out her slingshot and one of the rocks that she had in her pocket. She took her time to aim and make sure that she could get that rock to the spot she wanted it to go. Unfortunatly for Chris, that didn't take very long. She shot the rock and hit the tire of his bike, making him fall over, from a good 60 feet away. Then, it was also a bad thing for him that she was a fast runner. As soon as he got himself situated and stood up, she ran over and tackled him back down to the grownd. "I told you to run, not take the bike and cheet, like you always claim that I do!" Riza screemed in his face, as though she were still far behind and he couldn't hear.

Riza's father was very impressed in his daughter's aim and accuracy, and then amazed by how fast she caught up to him. He truely was proud of his children. A son who fallowed in his footsteps and learned alchemy, and the fallowed his mother's footsteps and went in the military. As much as he hated to admit it, he was very proud of his son. He still stood by his morals and hated the military itself, but he didn't have to hate all military officers. It's just that it was his own son to pass the alchemy exam. _'I've had other students that only passed the written part of the exam, they just never had the right reason, or the ability to be a state alchemist.'_ He thought as he relised that he really should be proud. And he was also very proud of his daughter. Only ten years old and she inhearited her mother's natural gift of great aim and agility. _'She's never shown any interest in proforming achemy, and she already knows more than some of the students I've taught in the past. I haven't had an alchemy student in a long time. Maybe I'll call my friend with that teaching offer, besides, maybe Riza could show that little boy of his a thing or two that she knows. That is if he needs help. He'll need some kind of help in this house, but I'm sure they'd get along. _He remembered his friend from high school he had asked, not that long ago, if he wanted a new student because his son was showing and interest. '_If this kid was anything like his dad, he wouldn't give up until he learned all there was to know_,' although, that's what sort of scared him. Then he thught he'd think about it later and made a phone call to his long time high school buddy.


	2. Meeting Mustang Chapter 2

**MEETING MUSTANG CHAPTER 2**

I still don't own FMA. I just don't think that they like creem puffs. I offered enough for Ultan McGlone not to turn down.

I still own Richard Hawkeye and I also own Brian Mustang.

"I don't see why I have to dress up for this." Riza whined as her father tried to get her to brush her hair and get it out of the pony tail. She finally got tired of him pulling at it and gave in and took the brush.

Her father sat on the bed and tried to explain as best as he could. "Riza, this is my first student in years and my last student was your brother, I have to make a good impression. I haven't done this in a long time and I'd like your support and you to be right beside me. You know all of the things he's going to learn anyway, maybe you'll be able to help explain something in a way he'll understand, a way that I won't be able to teach him."

Riza finished brushing her hair and turned to her dad. "I don't understand how you think I can help." She was sort of confused about what he said.

"He's your age so maybe you can explain in a way that will relate to him more." Her father wasn't even completely sure himself what that was supposed to mean.

Riza nodded and went to go put her shoes on. Her father smiled that she understood, even though he didn't know what he just said. He's had a lot of things to think about. Then Riza had something to say, right as he was about to walk out the door. "Dad," he turned right by the door, "Why do _we_ have to make a good impression, isn't it supposed to be him to make a good impression, I mean, he wants to make sure that you'll except him as a student?"

Her father just sighed, trying to find something to say. "you've made a good point, but I don't want him to be thinking that we don't care what he thinks of us."

Riza stood up after she put her shoes on, "I don't care what he thinks about me. He should respect you because you're his teacher, he doesn't even have to look at me while he's here."

Her father was proud of her persistance, but not right now. "Riza, I know that you can make a good point and know when no one can respond to it, but I want you to know, that it doesn't really matter right now because he is going to be here any minute. Now get down stairs and wait for me to come down." He sort of ended up screeming at her at the end making her eyes widen, he didn't screen unless he was really angry.

"Yes sir." Riza calmly said as she decended the staircase. _'I shouldn't have argued with him so much today, he has a lot on his mind and he's been having a lot of strees lately too. I have to at least try to help._

Somewhere in her toughts she ended up walking right outside and seeing Chris. Chris was just on his way over to see if she wanted another bike race if she didn't 'cheet' as he always said she did. She saw him and saw that he was in front of her house for a reason but she didn't know what yet, so she was waiting for him to say something. But there was nothing said. She was already in a bad mood and didn't have time to stand there all day and wait for him to say something. "What!"

"You, umm, your dressed like a _girl_," he was shocked.

That's when she got mad, "I _am_ a girl," she said sternly.

"Well yeah I knew that before, but I guess it doesn't matter what you dress like," he came to his scences and went back to thoughts of humiliation. "You'll never _act_ like a girl, no matter if you dress like one or not."

Riza was about to go after him, but then she relised that she didn't want to disapoint her dad, he was really nervous after all.

Then Chris saw that she stopped and thought he'd continue because he never could go this long without being hurt after something like what he just said. "Well, I came here to see if you wanted to race again, but seeing as you're _trying_ to be a girl for some reason, well, a _girl_ could never beat a boy."

Riza started to walk towards him while speaking, "I've beaten you every other time."

Chris smirked, "Well you weren't being a girl before." Right then they started running for their bikes and started to race.

They raced around the house and quite unlucky for Riza, it was right when she saw her dad leaving the house to meet a man about his age with a younger boy. The boy looked at her with a confused look, he was wondering what kind of girl rides a bike in a dress, she could see what he was thinking in his eyes. She was so mezmerized by watching him watch her and reading his thoughts, that she didn't hear Chris yelling at her because...BAM! Then everyone heard her screem. She ran her bike directly into a tree...and Chris that was trying to flag her down.

Her dad, his friend, and the boy ran over to see if they were okay. The boy helped Chris stand up after making sure he wasn't hurt. Riza looked up and saw all the people around her. She also saw the anger in her father's eyes. She looked up and gave him an awkward smile, she knew she was in a lot of trouble. Her father helped her up and tried to hold in how mad he was, at least while his long time friend was there, he couldn't stay for long anyway.

"Well, I guess this is different than I exspected to introduse you to one another. Brian, this is my daughter, Riza. Riza, this is my good friend Brian and his son Roy. Roy is going to be staying here while I help him learn some alchemy concepts. You already know some things so I was thinking that if he needed any help you might be able to explain things in a way that I couldn't," Her father was hoping that she wouldn't have a problem with that.

Riza nodded, she would help if he needed her to, but she didn't think he would, in her opinion, her father was very good at explaining things, that's probably were she got it from. "I can do that," she replied, no exactly thrilled about her father's suggestion.

Roy, on the other hand, did want her help at all. "Her," Roy pointed at the girl covered in dirt while looking at his father, "you want me to learn from her," by now he was looking at his new alchemy teacher. "That's never going to work, she's a girl! What would she know about how to explain alchemy?"

Riza looked at him with a disgusted look at his unbelievably sexest comment. Even though she knew her father wouldn't like it, she spoke up anyway, Chris always did say that she never thought before she spoke. "Excuse me! Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can't know something about alchemy!" She stepped forward, just out of her father's grasp without moving.

Roy rolled his eys at this, he knew he was right. "Well, I guess a girl could try to learn if they wanted to, but they'd never be good enough to become a state alchemist, or even just a really good alchemist in a small town like this,'" he said with a smirk that Riza thought she'd end up see ing quiet a lot of.

"I never said I wanted to be a state alchemist, I don't even really care about being an alchemist. I know some things because I helped my brother when he was learning. I also thought that it would come in handy when I...," she stopped herself before giving away exactly what she was thinking. She wanted to be in the military to help her brother and she had the skills for it too, but she didn't want her dad to know that. But she had to finish her thought, or else the sexest know-it-all standing in front of her would say that boys are smarter than girls, the none ending sentence she said would have proved it. "...When I grow up and get a job, maybe I'll have to be neer alchemist, it would be better if I knew something about alchemy than knowing nothing."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Her father didn't want to hear this arguement anymore. He knew his daughter well enough to know that this would soon, not only be a battle of words. He didn't want Brian or Roy to think it wouldn't be safe for him to stay here with them. "Riza, go get cleaned up and go to your room, I'll tell you when dinner's ready. Chris you can go home now, Riza won't be out after dinner." Riza just stared at her father when he said this, he never got that angry at her, but then again, now he had a lot more responsilility he had to take on. She went up to the house after apologizing to Roy and his father. Chris left and hoped he'd be able to see Riza the next day. Although, he did think that it would be interesting if arguing with this new kid would change that way she acted. He thought about that and desided agenst it, '_I guess all a guy can do is dream.'_

With that ending, Riza woke up to her flashback of a dream that she's had that whole week. _'I guess I really have changed, Chris will be one surprized fool when he sees me Saturday. He'll never believe how much I changed. He'll also be surprised to see I'm working, and protecting, Mustang. We didn't get along at al before this will be interesting. I just hope nothing major happens while he's here._ She was done with her morning thoughts and went to get ready for work.

A/N So here's the second chapter. I was sort of stuck half way through it but now I have more ideas for this story. i just don't know how I'm going to get there. I'll figure it out. I'm going on vacation next week and then I'll be starting soccer practices. I'm not ready for that at all. The point is, is that I might not be updating as often as I wish I could. Thanks for the reviews that I got from the last chapter. I'm sorry about the spelling because I can't spell worth crap. I also am sorry if the chapters are too detailed because English is my best subject and I usually have to put a lot of detail in the stories, but sometimes I think I have too much detail. It's just easier to write with detail than to change over the summer and then change back when I start school. I know it doesn't make much scence but it does to me. Sort of. So here's chapter two. I hope you liked it. I have no clue when I'll update it again but I'm hoping it won't take very long.HopelessDeath-73


	3. Chapter 3

**Morning Meeting With Maes And An Unexspected Run-In Chapter 3**

Disclaimer-I don't own FMA, maybe I'll offer cookie dough this time.

(I LOVE COOKIE DOUGH i LOVE COOKIE DOUGH.) (Yeah, you really don't want to know where that came form)

I may not own Fma ( or any cookie dough(( but I do own Evelyn Maveric (based on my good friend Adriana)

It was a perfectly normal day in the office. Everyone has the usual paperwork. Jean Havoc smoking his cigarette. Kain Fuery taking care of Black Hayate. Haymans Breda trying to stay as far away from the dog without attracting too much attention, and horribly failing. Valto Falman (I know there's a million ways people write his name but this is what my website said so this is what I'm useing.) trying to ignore what's going on and actually geting some work done. Riza Hawkeyealready done with her work and reading her book, with amaxing concentration. And Roy Mustang watching the madnessin his office. But it's never any tru madness without one one man in the room, a man that needs no introduction: Maes Hughes.

Maes Hughes walked in every day to see his old friend to take him away from the work, that he wasn't doing in the first place, for a little while to chat and give an update on recent events.

The latest thing going on in Central, was the alchemy exam, but this one was a first. It was not only the first to have a woman compete, but also to win.

The office door swung open only to see Maes standing in the doorway. He let himself in after the little wake up call to anyone that wasn't really paying attention to anything besides Breda hiding from Black Hayate. "Hello everyone," he didn't exspect much of a reply.

Roy Mustang looked up and growned, "Morning Hughes." That was more of any type of greeting that he would have ever seen in the office any other time.

"Well, don't sound too excited to see me Roy. You know you love to see me when I visit everyday."

Mustang answered, hoping his friend had something important to say, "Did you have something to say Hughes?" He picked up his pen and pretended to work, hoping that if Maes would be faster if he saw Roy actually doing something for once.

"Well," Maes started with a goofy grin on his face, "I did get a little more information on the new state alchemist."

This caught Roy's attention. He thought this 'information' as Maes put it, was probably something either interesting, or unexsplainable by the look on Maes' face. With a sort of a confused look on his face, Roy began, "I didn't even know that they finnish that. I've been so caught up in reports about this military murderer to really know anything that's going on outside of the office." He thought he'd keep the part about the scattard dates though out the week to himself. His co-workers didn't have to know everything that went on in his life, although they'd probably find out anyway, somehow.

"Well sir," a voice came for the busy subordinates behind Hughes. For the first time today someone other than Mustang and Hughes had really said anything other than 'hello' or 'morning.' "If you would do your work while you are in the office, you wouldn't have to take so many papers home with you." Riza Hawkeye finnished her thought before going back to her reading.

Mustang looked over at her, only to see that she never even looked up from her book while speaking to him. He knew she had very good concentration, but wow. Before he could answer her about how she didn't have to say that even though he knew very well that she was right, Hughes spoke first.

"Okay, I'll tell you about them," Maes said with the intention of speaking before his friend could say something that he would very well regret. "First of all, she is the first woman to compete, and pass all parts of the exam." By now he got the attention of all of the guys in the room. Even Black Hayate wanted to know what they were listening to sence no one was paying attention to him anymore. "Second, you're not really supposed to know this yet, but I'm sure they'll tell you soon enough, that she will be working here and one of your subordinates as the rank of Major."

"What does she do?" Havoc said in between cigarettes.

"I was just getting to that." Maes turned around to Havoc and then back to Mustang. "Okay Roy, I don't know if she has a short temper or if she will be of any problem for you, but you must be warned, not to piss her off." Maes said all serious, like it could be deadly or something."She is the Aqua Alchemist, so she will be able to put you fire out if you get on her nerves and either one of you loose your tempers. But what makes makes me mad is that I can't remember her name." Maes' expretion changed from serious to dazed and confused in a matter of seconds. "All I really know about her is that she's twenty-eight, and she is form some small town in the west called Melinder or something like that." Maes still couldn't remember her name.

Hawkeye looked up at the mention of the town of Melinder. Melinder is where she grew up, her home town, and she was trying to think of someone that was around her age that might have known alchemy. But Melinder was a pretty large town, but still fairly small at the same time. She didn't know everyone there, just everyone that lived in her area of the town. It could have been anyone.

"She's supposed to start working today or tamarrow, I'm sure they'll let you know when they call to inform you about her. And one more thing, when you do find out her name, give me a call and let me know, it's killing me." He just finnished his statement as if it were a clue for the phone to ring that very minute.

After Mustang got off the phone he announced to his office that she will start working today, but he never caught her name. Maes could have hit him for not asking that. It was going to drive him insane until he found out.(Don't you hate when that happens)

There was a long silence in the room, which was rare while Hughes was in the room. Usually the talk about Roy getting a wife, or at least a steady girlfriend. Or pictures flying out of his wallet everywhere. (We're just going to ignore the fact that that's the reason Envy knew to turn into his wife and kill him, but you know, it happens.)

While reading reports about the murders of military personel, Roy relised that the muderer was off the map for a long time, too long. Almost two months now. All the reports started to be about the same thing. "Hey Hughes, have there been any recent murders by this 'Military Murder'?"

"It's a Scar wanna be if you ask me," Havoc said to know one in perticular.

Breada gave him a wierd look for that, "No, you idiot, Scar used alchemy to tear state alchemist's heads to shreads, his guy just shoots everybody," he said as if he was right even though the way he said it didn't really sound like he knew anything important. Havoc started to explain how it was Scar that origally started killing people, and this person also does, but Breada fought back. This went on for a good twenty minutes or so.

Maes got up from his chair he was sitting in, and walked over towards Roy, "No, actually, it's pretty wierd, it seems to me that he stops just when the military was going to do something about it. It's sort of like he just quit." Maes was pretty confused with what this guy was doing.

Mustang didn't believe that he was gone for good for a second, No, that's can't be right. That may just be what he wants the military to believe. We're here and watching ourselves, and the minute we let our gaurd down, BAM! more are dead." Roy got a little too excited with his expenation and clapped his hands to emphasize the 'bam' and it made everyone in the room jump.

"You might just have something there Roy," Maes said while walking towards the door, "Well, I'll run your idea by Haroku (also sometimes spelled differently but this is what my website said sorry for the inconvienence) later on today, but I better get back before someone notices how long I've been taking my luch break. See ya later Roy, I'll call you if I find something. Bye," Hughes said in a rush while walking out and closing the door behind him.

Mustang picks up his coffee mug to see that there's nothing in it. "That man makes me tired," he said while holding out the empty mug. "Hawkeye, will you go get me some coffee so I might be able to get some of this this done?" He said although he wasn't really sure if by the time he drank the coffee if he'd actually do any work. Hawkeye takes the mug and walks out to get the much needed coffee for the Colonel.

On the way back to the office, Riza Hawkeye wasn't paying attention to the very few people in the halls at the time. She was concentrating on the full mug of coffee in her hands for Mustang. She was trying not to spill the sculding liqued down her hand. Mustang liked his coffee black, so sence there was nothing to cool it down, even in the slightest, it would have been very hot. But sure enough, because of her lack of attention to what was going on aound her she ran strait into someone.

She spilled the coffee all over the floor, luckly none of it got on either of them. "I'm sorry, ma'am," Hawkeye explained and then added the 'ma'am' when she relized that the officer in front of her was suppior to her.

"No, no, that's alright. I wasn't looking either, I'm new here and I don't know where I'm going. Let me help you clean that up,' the officer was nervous, not knowing where she was, she had to be. It was a big building.

Hawkeye looked up while standing after she cleaned up what was on that floor, "Thank you, but I have it taken care of, would you like me to point you in the right direction ma'am?"

The officer smiled and nodded, "Thank you, I'm looking for Colonel Mustang's office. I'm sorry I never introduced myself, I'm Major Evelyn Maveric, the Aqua Alchemist." Maveric said while holding out her hand for a hand shake.

"I'm... wait, Evelyn Maveric?" Hawkeye said a little confused, while relizing who was in front of her.

The major looked at her also confused and then a little under her breath said, "Well, I'll be damned, Riza Hawkeye?"

Riza smiled at her old friend, "Lieutenant Hawkeye, but yes. I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Much too long. I should have figured you would be here. You must be a state alchemist too," Evelyn also learned alchemy from Riza's father.

"No, I didn't have any talent in that," she waved her childhood friend to fallow her back to the lucj room to get more coffee.

"Well, I think I'll have to catch u with you later, I'm already late, and I don't want to make the colonel mad," Maveric relized she was already 30 minutes late.

"I'm sure you'll make him mad somewhere along the line anyway. Besides, no one ever told him the time you were supposed to show up. And I'll have your back on this one." Riza replied while walking toward Mustang's office. "I work with him too, as well as some other, well, interesting people. You don't have to worry about being on his good side, no one really is. I'm sure you will be the least of his problems."

(A/N) I am rediculously sorry it took me soo long to update this. I planned on having it up earlier but thanks for baring with me and still reading. I suck at spelling so please try to restrain from telling me this. I love the reviews, really, I'm just tired of hearing that my spelling pretty much sucks. Not that anyone said that. But it's the truth. I honestly have no clue when I'll update it, so just review if your getting impatient with me and I'll try as hard as I can. And yes another thing, I know that Maes is dead but that's just too bad. He's here, he's back, and he's as annoying as ever. that's about it Thanks for still reading.

Love and Peace

HopelessDeath-73 3


	4. Chapter 4

**A Walk With Maveric And Havoc Chapter 4**

I don't own FMA, not even cookie dough would help, but now I have all this cookie dough and no where to put it, any ideas?

I do own Major Evelyn Maveric though so don't take her.

Riza Hawkeye, coffee in hand, walks into Roy Mustang's office with the new Major behind her as she stood in the doorway. By the look on the Colonel's face, he wasn't so happy. She had been gone for almost twenty minutes getting coffee that shouldn't take more than ten minutes to get to him.

"What took you you so long! It took you almost twice as long as it usually takes you!" Mustang yelled without really relizing it. He was upset, but he wasn't really as mad as he made it seem. _'Damn, now I look like a jack ass.'_

"I'm very sorry, sir, please lower your voice," Hawkeye didn't even flinch when he yelled over a cup of coffee.

"Don't tell me to lower my voice Lieutenant, just tell me why it took you so long to get a stupid cup of coffee," even though he told her not to tell him to lower his voice, he did anyway _' now I look and sound like an evenbigger jack ass'_.

"I ran into someone, sir," she said without changing any pitch or tone in her voice, she never did. She carefully put the mug onto the wooden desk in front of the Colonel.

He sort of laughed a little when he heard she 'ran into someone.' "Excuse me, you, of all people in this biulding, 'ran into someone.' I mean seriously Hawkeye, that did make me laugh I won't deny that, but tell me the real reason why you were late."

"Actually sir," a new voice entered the room. "The Lieutenant is telling you what really happened. I'm Major Evelyn Maveric, Aqua Alchemist. I was told you were informed about my working here," Maveric said calmly while saluting Mustang.

"That's right," Mustang started as he turned around toward the new alchemist, "I was told you would be here sometime today." _'opps, I guess even Hawkeye can be clumsy sometimes.' _ "Nice to meet you Major, take the empty seat next to Hawkeye there and once you get settled, I'll give you some papers to fill out," he simply said while pointing to the seat in question and walking back to his desk.

It was a pretty normal day and by now Mustang had told Havoc to show Maveric around the building and the barracks were she would be staying. They walked around the building and surrounding areas. Although, as if he really new very much about where they were at at the moment, Havoc explains something about where they were walking. As he was talking, Maveric wasn't really paying attention to what he has to say. She was focused on the cigarette in his mouth. She hated people that smoked, she couldn't understand why people thought it was a good idea to put tobacco in some paper, light it, and stick it in their mouths. (A/N yea that sounds so stupid but bere with me)

Major Evelyn Mavric walked beside Lieutenant Jean Havoc, twitching a little as she smelled the cigarette smoke wafting around her. It wasn't exactly the most pleasent of smells.

"Why do you smoke?" she asked interrupting his speech about what was where around the barracks.

"Because it's…relaxing," Havoc shrugged.

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "There has got to be a better reason then that," she said annoyed. "Are you terminally ill that you can just smoke your life away?"

"Well…no…" Havoc blinked. "And why are you so concerned anyways?"

Evelyn sniffed and grabbed the cigarette out of his mouth. She proceeded to step on it until it was no longer in existence. "Because it annoys the hell out of me," she replied calmly straightening her uniform. While Havoc reached for another cigarette. He began to light the thing but Evelyn blew out the match he had in his hands. This same process continued for a little while until Havoc was on his last nerve.

"Stop it!" he yelled like a child.

"No," Evelyn replied just the same. Havoc was on his last match in the box, so he quickly ran away from Evelyn and lit his cigarette happily.

"You're ruining your lungs, you idiot!" she yelled chasing him and tackling him to the ground. She took the cigarette out of his mouth and rolled off of him. Havoc glared at her and tried to get it back but Evelyn successfully snuffed it out.

"NOOOO!" Havoc cried and mourned the loss of his cigarette. He needed matches, and he needed them now.

"Oh stop whining you big baby," said Evelyn dusting herself off. "I did you a favor."

"But my cigarettes," whined Havoc. "I need nicotine!" Evelyn rolled her eyes and helped Havoc off the ground.

"You really need something to get your mind off of smoking," She mused thinking. "I could only assume that a guy like you would have a girlfriend or something?" That made Havoc even more depressed.

"No." Evelyn looked at him stunned.

"Well, that's what smoking'll get you. But, not everyone would hate as much as I do myself, so yea why not?" she asked surprised and a little confused, but that was her own fault.

Havoc just looked at her. "I ask again, why do you care?"

"Just tell me why Havoc, before I decide to drop kick you," Evelyn said unamused.

"Fine," muttered Havoc, "every girl I date either hates me, won't go out with because I am not their type, or-" Havoc sniffed and tried to gain some sympathy but held back the tears so he wouldn't look like a pansie. "They fall in love with Mustang! He always steals girls from me."

Evelyn blinked for a moment. "Well that's," she started trying to find the right words without seeming to harsh, but needless to say, that didn't work very well. "That's pathetic,"she said while shaking her head back in forth trying to understand how much of a problem that would be. "But, I can see why you have that problem. Mustang is a very good looking man."

"See!" bellowed Havoc. "Now you're in love with him to!"

She looked at him with a sort of 'how the hell did you come to that conclusion' look in her face. "No," Evelyn said. "I just said he was good looking. That doesn't mean I am going to drop everything and date him. There is a difference."

"Women, you make everything seem so rational," mumbled Havoc.

"Ok Lieutenant, stop whining and take me to my barracks please, because I am dead tired and I need sleep," Evelyn said, ignoring that last comment that he make and the way he said 'women' as if every women were the same.

"Yeah, yeah," Havoc waved her off and got up. She looked over at him with a glare by the way he was acting. Luckily, for Havoc's safety, he noticed why she glared at him like that. "I mean," he straited up and saluted, "Ma'am yes Ma'am!" He didn't really notice that he was shouting. Maveric just sighed and started walking.

A/N Sorry this one's so short. I'm tiredish and bored and that's pretty much the only reason this is up so early, considering I have no other time to write it and I actually had a basic idea of what I was typing. I'd hate to do this but I want to make sure people are still reading so I won't update for until I get 5 reviews. I hate doing this butyea that's basically it. Also, I'm tired of ever review I see saying that I can't spell. I know this already and I tell you in the Author notes so you don't have to let me know. So if anyone does tell me, it's costing you two days before the chapter goes up for every spelling/grammar review I get. I'm just sick of them. I love the reviews, but every one I get says that in it. I love you guys that read this and I love you even more if you review so make the love go around a little more.

HopelessDeath-73


	5. Chapter 5

It was after work hours, everyone had gone home except for Lieutenant Hawkeye and Colonel Mustang. Of coarse, Mustang never finnished his paperwork and Hawkeye was making him stay until it was done. Mustang didn't really mind, no, he didn't want to stay, but he knew he had to finnish what was to be done. He didn't have any plans for the night anyway. His current girlfriend, Aly, rescheduled their plans for the night. She forgot, when they made plans, that her brother, sister and her were going to surprise they're mom for her birthday. Just another dumb blonde, as some would say, and some were right.

Lieutenant Hawkeye repeatedly looked at the clock on the wall like she was late for something. Mustang noticed the constent turning of her head and the nervous look on her face. He smirked at this, this wasn't something that was witnessed everyday. "Got a date Hawkeye?" he couldn't resist not saying something.

Hawkeye looked at him straight in the eye and said, "What if I am, Sir?" This question shocked Mustang, which apparently was obvious because of the look on his face. He said it as a joke. Hawkeye, knowing exactly what he was thinking, shot that smirk of his right back at him, "Sir, I don't have a date, but I do have somewhere to be. I have to go now, I'm expecting your work to be done in the morning." She got up from her seat, grabbed her coat, and saluted him before leaving.

Mustang was still there, at his desk, completely shock at her. Not only did she joke with him, trick him really, but she gave him the look he claimed as his own. Although, after thinking about it, he really shouldn't have been so shocked if she did have a date. She's only human, she can't just go to work, go home, sleep and do it all over again. She has to have a life outside of the office. He shook his head, he was thinking too much, and he knew that if he didn't get his work done, he would probably be in some pain in the morning.

Riza Hawkeye was standing at the train station, waiting Chris to come off the soon to arrive train. Not to her surprise, the train was running late. She waited there for only about 10 or 15 minutes before the train came and people came off in a hurry to find their way to where they were supposed to be. She didn't know exactly what to exspect when she would see Chris, she hadn't seen him in years and knew he had to have changed. The first person she was though, wasn't Chris it was Armstrong. Armstrong and Richard Hawkeye were coming back from a mission. Riza doesn't see her brother very much now that she works in the military. He was the reason she joined the military, but she never saw him. He was always on missions, or just was too busy. The times he didn't have too much to do, she was too busy. There were times when they saw each other, but it usually wasn't for very long. As soon as she saw him her face lit up like it used to when she was little.

Armstrong told Richard that he could see her over the crowd. As soon as Richard heard what Armstrong said, he was off running towards Riza with open arms. He loved his sister that he didn't see very often. He ran right up to her and huged her real tight. To the point were she had to smack him because she couldn't breathe. He just smiled when he put her down, "I haven't seen you in such a long time, we need to get together so we can catch up."

Riza looked at him, "I missed you too, but you didn't have to squeeze me." She smiled, she knew that's he'd know she was joking.

"So what are you doing here, isn't it passed your bed time," he joked looking at his watch.

She glared at him, "Ha ha, very funny. Actually, I'm here to pick up Chris, he's here for a visit."

"Wow, Chris. I haven't heard from him in years," Richard was a little shocked to here his name.

"Well," Riza began, "you didn't really come by as much as I wish you would have when we were little."

"Honestly," a voice from behind them came out, "if I didn't see him, I never would have guessed this was you."

Riza turned and smiled at her childhood friend, "I'm not sure how I should take that."

Chris stepped forward, "Well," he paused thinking of the right words to use, "I'm not really sure how should take that either."

Riza hugged him, only until _someone_ had to speak up, "Aww, it's like a traditional family reunion." Sparkles appeared all around Armstrong's face as he took the three of them in a huge Armstrong Bear Hug. None of them could breathe. Chris's face looked like he was sort of scared by this random guy coming up and sqeezing them, or maybe it was the look of lost breath, probably a little of both.

"Umm, who is this guy," Chris said as well as he could. At that Armstrong let go of them and shook Chris's hand.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself, I'm Major Alex Louis Armstrong, The Strong Arm Alchemist!" As usual when introduncing himself, Armstrone's shirt had a tendency of coming off and showing his obviously huge muscles.

Chris, feeling like that wasn't neccisary looked up at him feeling very small. "Aren't you cold without a shirt on? It's the middle of January."

"Indeed it is in the middle of January. But as an Armstrong I do not get cold easily, our large bodies keep in enough body heat to stay warm out here for hours."(A/N:I'm not really sure if that made any since right there, but o-well )

Riza turned back to Richard and Chris, "Well, we might not stay as warm as the major might so why don't we grab your bags and head to my house."

A/N: Ok so I can't think of any thing else right now, but it's late and that's my excuse so deal with it. I never got my 5th. review, but I thought I might lose readers if I didn't update. So I WILL NOT POST until I get my 5 reviews. I'm not joking this time. Sorry that this one is so short, I'm just haveing a mental block right now. Not having a great night. Hope you liked it. If there's anything you'd like to see in this story just let me know and I'll see if it follows my storyline. If I really like it, I can deffinatly put it in, I just would have to move things around and that's alright with me. I've done that a little already and I like the ideas people have given me and I think you might like it too.


End file.
